Lily Allen
thumb|Violet y Ali Lily Rose Beatrice Allen (nacida el 2 de mayo de 1985 en Londres, Inglaterra), más conocida como Lily Allen, es una compositora y cantante inglesa. Es hija del actor y comediante Keith Allen y de la productora de cine Allison Owen. En 2006 lanzó a la venta su disco debut Alright, Still. El 10 de febrero de 2009 lanzó su segundo álbum titulado It's Not Me, It's You. También es conductora de su propio programa de televisión Lily Allen & Friends, de la cadena BBC de Londres. Primeros años Lily nació en Hammersmith, al oeste de Londres, hija del comediante Keith Allen y de la productora de cine Allison Owen. Tiene una hermana mayor, Sarah, de 29 años; y un hermano menor: Alfie Owen-Allen, actor británico de 21 años . También tiene cuatro medio hermanos por parte de su padre. En 1988, apareció en el videoclip de la canción "The Yob" del álbum "The Comic Strip Presents", co-escrito por su padre. Cuando tenía 4 años, su padre abandonó a la familia. Creció con su madre en distintos lugares con niños de su misma edad. Asistió a 13 escuelas distintas y fue expulsada de la mayoría de ellas por fumar y beber. Allen dijo a Loveline que a los 11 años estaba cantando una canción de Oasis en el patio del colegio cuando un profesor la escuchó y le dijo que tenía talento y le propuso hacer algo con él. Lily tomó lecciones de canto con el maestro y cantó en una obra escolar. Alegó que la audiencia se alegró ante la visión de una niña con problemas haciendo algo bueno. En ese momento ella supo que la música era algo que necesitaba hacer, ya sea como una vocación para toda la vida o para lo que fuera. Se convirtió en un miembro del Groucho Club a los 17 años y en su tiempo libre, escuchaba a artistas como The Specials, T. Rex, y Happy Mondays y también leía. Allen hizo una aparición en el film de 1998 Elizabeth, producido por su madre. Dejó la escuela a los 15 años, no quería "pasar un tercio de su vida trabajando para preparar el otro tercio". Después de que su familia se fuera a Ibiza ella permaneció en Sant Antoni de Portmany (San Antonio Abad), lugar donde ganó dinero trabajando en una tienda y en el comercio de éxtasis. Publicidad y lanzamientos Después del lanzamiento de su primer material, gracias a la enorme publicidad, se decidió que "Smile" sería el primer sencillo oficial para su álbum debut, que se titula Alright, Still. La canción fue mandada a la radio en mayo de 2006 y fue inmediatamente programada en radios de todo el Reino Unido. Además, en mayo, le dedicaron una portada de Observer Music Monthly, y ofreció entrevistas a medios como The Guardian y NME. Actualmente ella escribe periódicamente en su blog de MySpace, contando anécdotas de su vida tanto profesional como personal. El single de Smile está a la venta desde el 3 de julio de 2006, con dos canciones, que no se hallan en el álbum, como caras B. Su primer álbum (Alright, Still) apareció el 17 de julio de 2006. Desgraciadamente, debido a que se adelantó el lanzamiento del disco, su canción "Nan, you're a window shopper", una parodia de "Window shopper" de 50 Cent, no fue incluida ya que no se pudo producir a tiempo el material. En julio de 2008 el segundo trabajo de Lily se encuentra ya producido. Se comenta también que pueda contener un Bonus Track llamado "Wherever You Go" en el que supuestamente participaría Lindsay Lohan. El nuevo disco de Lily Allen se llama It's Not Me, It's You. Aunque anteriormente se había anunciado el posible nombre como Stuck on the naughty step, de este disco se han promocionado dos sencillos "The fear" y "Not Fair". Más tarde, fue elegido como tercer single "Fuck you", que además fue elegido como tema de una campaña anti-homofobia. Como cuarto single, fue elegido "22". Vida privada thumb|right|190px Allen ha sido objeto de muchas controversias, principalmente a causa de sus opiniones expresadas de otros músicos. Fue a una escuela privada con Luke Pritchard de The Kooks, hizo algunos comentarios despectivos sobre ellos, y luego realizó una versión de su canción "Naive" en Jo Whiley's Live Lounge para mostrar que "no hay resentimientos". También ha afirmado que la actuación de Kylie Minogue en el Festival de Glastonbury sería el último insulto al evento, aunque en el contexto no se trataba de un insulto a Minogue. Cuando fue cuestionada por la ENM acerca de cómo celebraría si su single, "Smile", llegara a número 1 en el Reino Unido, ella respondió "gak" (un término de argot de la cocaína). Inmediatamente dijo que fue bromeando, pero la frase fue ampliamente citada en la prensa. Allen ha pedido disculpas por eso. Además admitió en una entrevista para la ENM que trabajó como distribuidora de éxtasis a los 15 años al tiempo que vivió en Sant Antoni de Portmany, aunque no era muy buena en ello. En agosto de 2007, durante su aparición en un festival, dijo que el Presidente Bush era "un sujeto jodido", e hizo burlas acerca de los problemas de la también cantante inglesa Amy Winehouse diciendo "Es el fin de semana, y tienes que beber. Por Amy Winehouse ... ¡ja! ". También dijo cosas acerca de Winehouse y sus problemas de adicción a la heroína y sus trastornos alimenticios. También acusó a los tabloides ingleses de ser sexistas, y tener un doble estándar en la forma en que tratan a hombres y mujeres músicos. Ella dijo: "No creo que traten igual a las mujeres que se divierten. Quiero decir, James Blunt hace escándalos y nadie se preocupa. Nosotras hacemos algo, y está en primera plana. Es triste. Esas personas que escriben para las revistas de chismes, no son escritores. Ni siquiera pueden ser puntuados". A los 15 años, Allen pasó cuatro semanas en la clínica "The Priory", angustiada por una ruptura con un novio, tomó una sobredosis de drogas y trató de cortarse las venas. Allen dijo recientemente a la revista Sunday Times "En mi adolescencia experimenté las drogas" . En noviembre de 2007, reveló que había sido diagnosticada con un soplo en el corazón. La cantante se preocupó porque debía bajar 19 libras (8,6kg) y redujo de una talla 12 inglesa a una talla 8 en tan sólo seis semanas. Allen explicó que estaba tranquila acerca de la pérdida de peso y argumentó que comía normalmente e iba al gimnasio 3 veces por semana, de acuerdo al diagnóstico. En diciembre de 2007, se confirmó que Allen estaba embarazada. El padre era su novio, Ed Simons, de la banda Chemical Brothers, con quien salía desde septiembre de 2007. Sin embargo, el 17 de enero del 2008, se confirmó que Allen había perdido a su bebé. Posteriormente, y luego de unas vacaciones en las islas Maldivas para recuperarse de dicha pérdida, Simons decidió romper con Allen, en febrero de 2008. Lily Allen está viviendo con su novio Robertson Furze, también músico. El 3 de junio protagonizó un escándalo en una entrega de premios tras tener que ser llevada a su coche en brazos de su hermano por estar indispuesta al haber bebido más de lo debido. Al día siguiente se disculpo públicamente en su MySpace. Para gusto de la mayoría de sus fans, en julio, ha vuelto a colgar otras canciones en su Myspace. Discografía Lily tras lanzar su nuevo disco It's not me It's you, logró llegar al puesto numero 1 por su nuevo sencillo "The Fear", una canción que trata de la fama. Álbumes Chart mundial Países donde Lily Allen ha tenido éxito: Reino Unido (UK), Irlanda (IRL), Australia (AUS), Nueva Zelanda (NZL), Alemania (ALE), Austria (AUT), Francia (FRA), Holanda (HOL), Italia (ITA), Israel (ISR), China(CHN), Japón (JPN), Portugal (POR), Suecia (SUE) ,Argentina (ARG), Chile(CHI), México (MX). Sencillos Demos * "Nan, You're A Window Shopper" (Satira de la canción de 50 Cent, "Window Shopper" - separación para el sencillo que no llegó a tiempo para el lanzamiento del álbum) * "Truth" (Puesta en "My Second Mixtape") * "Blank Expression" (Puesta en "My Second Mixtape") * "Oh My God" (Versión de la canción de Kaiser Chiefs, puesta en "My Second Mixtape") * "You killed it" (Producido antes de su contrato de grabación con Regal, y subido a su MySpace, y se considero para el álbum, incluido en el sencillo "Littlest things". Conocida también como "Sunday Morning"). * "Naive" (Versión de la canción de la banda británica The Kooks, incluida en el sencillo "LDN") * "Absolutely Nothing" (Demo incluida en el sencillo "Smile"). * "Everybody's Changing" (Versión de la canción de Keane) * "Womanizer" (Versión de la canción de Britney Spears) Otros * "Gangsters" The Specials cover, ft terry hall The Specials Lead vocal * "Monster Hospital" * "Stop Shop" ( Ft Mark Ronson) * "Wanna Be" ( ft Dizzee Rascal) * "Let's Dance ( Ft The rakes) * "Up the Juction" [ Squeeze Cover ] * "Rawhide" ( Ft James T) * "Drivin Me Wild [ Feat With Common "With Video Clip" ] * "Heart Of Glass" (Cover de Blondie) * "Mister Blue Sky [ Cover Electric Light Orchestra ] (Sencillo 2008) * "GWH (Guess Who Batman o Get Wit the Brogram)" * "I Could Say" * "Everybody's Changing" (Keane Cover) * "I Don't Know" (The Fear) * "Who'd of Know" * "Naive" (The Kooks Cover) * "Everyone's At it" * "Womanizer" ( Britney Spears Cover) MixTapes (Producidas por Lily Allen) * "My First Mixtape" * "My Second Mixtape" Referencias Enlaces externos * Home Page * Perfil de MySpace * Entrevista con SquirrelFood * Entrevista con Slam x Hype * Lily Allen, el foro Foro de lily Allen en LilyAllenLive.com * Sitio oficial en español * Letra Lily Allen * LilyAllen.tk * Russian website about Lily Allen * página web chilena dedicada a lily * página española dedicada a lily Categoría:Lily Allen Categoría:Cantantes del Reino Unido Categoría:Músicos de pop Categoría:Londinenses